


Sokka Home From Work

by Hi_how_you_doing



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Daddy Kink, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sokka (Avatar), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_how_you_doing/pseuds/Hi_how_you_doing
Summary: Sokka comes home from work to see his beautiful Baby Boy.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Sokka Home From Work

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if there are any errors!! :)

Sokka sighed, running a large hand through his tousled hair. He had had an unbelievably long day, and he wanted nothing more than to just go home and curl up with his amazingly cute boyfriend, and just finish their homework while having some random ass Disney movie playing in the background (Zuko refused to watch any movies unless it was Disney). 

You see, while Sokka and Zuko were still both in college, they lived together (Zuko's father had kicked him out of his house once he found about his sexuality and his attraction to his friend-at-the-time-Sokka due to Azula), and so Sokka had to work multiple shifts of his stupid retail job just so he could pay the rent of their crappy apartment. It wasn't much, but it was their shared home, and that made it the most beautiful and valuable place in the universe to the boys. 

Sokka was happy with himself as he drove home, knowing he had covered this and next month's expenses with all the extra shifts he’d been taking. He pulled up to the apartment complex, parking his car and grabbing his school bag before hustling into the apartment. 

He unlocked the door, walking straight into the living room. He dropped his heavy bag on the ground near the door, not caring about how it may have rustled some papers he had carelessly stuffed into his rucksack earlier in the day. It was really late, as Sokka had come home from working the night shift, since he couldn't allow anything to interfere with school. Sokka and Zuko were both top students, with Zuko being only a smudge smarter as he cared about his major far more than Sokka did. 

"Baby?!" Sokka's voice rang out across the halls. He sighed when he didn't get an answer, going completely silent as he focused on hearing the soft sounds of the water rushing coming from the showers in the bathroom connected to the boys' shared bedroom. 

"Baby?!!" Sokka called out once more, hearing the water shut off. 

"Daddy?" Zuko's raspy voice asked through the walls, "just a minute! I was showering!" 

Sokka responded with a short message of 'okay', closing his eyes as he laid his head back against the couch. He was really hoping that once he got home, his boyfriend would already be waiting for him to get home, ready to shower him with kisses and giggles of affection. Sadly, this wasn't the case, and that slightly disappointed Sokka. He really had missed Zuko's tiny little kisses that he would pepper along his cheek and sometimes to his neck. 

Almost slipping into a dream, Sokka was jolted awake when he felt Zuko's familiar weight on his lap, Zuko's arms immediately wrapping against his broad shoulders. Since the highschool grade, when they had first started dating (in secret, as they both hadn't gotten out of the closet yet, mind you), Sokka's body had really matured. Not only did he shoot up in length (in more places than one), going from a measly 5’7 to a whopping 6'4, but his muscles developed in a way that Zuko sometimes couldn't help but stare at his Daddy's tattooed biceps or muscular thighs. 

"Hmm, hey, Baby," Sokka's deep voice drawled out, feeling more than content when he felt Zuko press those small yet significant kisses on his sharp jaw line. His hands settled themselves on the outsides of Zuko's thick thighs, running up and down the smooth skin easily. Sokka held in a groan when his hand 'accidentally' slid too far up, caressing Zuko's ass, only to the feel the familiar fabric of the lace panties that Zuko loved wearing. Turns out that Zuko was only in one of Sokka's hoodies and panties, Sokka pegging the outfit as a new personal favorite of Zuko's clothing. 

"Miss-ed you, Dada," Zuko's voice help a teasing tone whining out, "why gone so long? Why you leave Baby?" 

"Aw, Prince, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to neglect you," Sokka said, his hand running up and down Zuko's spine soothingly as Zuko sat back, a pout on his lips as his wet and curled-at-the-ends hair fell slightly into his eyes, "Daddy was just working. You know he loves you." 

"Lots and lots," Zuko nodded, giggling, "I wuv my Dada too." 

"Do you now?" Sokka asked teasingly, leaning in close to Zuko, a blush spreading on the pretty boy's cheeks, "well then, Baby, why don't you show Daddy just how much you love him to help him relax from work? Please baby boy?" 

Without a second thought, Zuko was off of Sokka’s lap and on his knees, already unbuckling Sokka's belt. He was quick to unbutton the pants, Sokka helping Zuko with taking off all clothes on his lower region. 

Sokka’s dick now free, nearly hit Zuko in the face. Zuko only giggled at this, his hand slowly wrapping the base of Sokka’s large shaft, teasingly moving his hand up and down at an unfairly slow pace. 

Sokka sighed, getting comfortable, one hand behind his head in a nonchalant manner and the other resting on his own thigh, ready to grab onto Zuko’s gorgeous locks of hair at any given moment. 

"Stop teasing pretty," Sokka grunted out, Zuko holding in a giggle at the words face flushing at the nickname. He slowly wrapped his mouth around the head of the cock, his tongue swirling around the tip, hitting the spot right underneath the head of the cock as to lightly tease the sensitive tip. The saliva built up in Zuko's mouth. Zuko lightly hummed as his head ducked down once, deepthroating his length with skill that only showed that this wasn't his first time doing so. Sokka’s hand instinctively went to Zuko's hair, beginning to thrust his hips up into Zuko's mouth. Zuko went slack, hanging his jaw open and taking it as best as he could for his Daddy. 

Zuko sucked harder when Solka muttered the words 'I'm gonna cum', hoping to please his Daddy by swallowing it all, but he pouted when his mouth was pulled off of Sokka's cock. 

"D-Daddy why~," Zuko whimpered, having been brought back up into Sokka’s lap feeling euphoric when Sokka started grinding up against the pretty boy, their cocks only being separated by the thin material of Zuko's pretty panties. 

"What do you want, baby?" Sokka asked, his voice husky, "tell Daddy what you want." 

"W-w-want your c-cock," Zuko stuttered out, blushing harshly. 

"Baby wants his Daddy's cock? Spirits Zu look at what a slut you are for me whining out about wanting my cock. Only mine right baby boy.~" Sokka stated mockingly, making Zuko's eyes go teary at the harsh tone. Zuko really was such a slutty bitch when it came to humiliation. Zuko only nodded desperately, tugging on Sokka’s shirt. Sokka took the hint, quickly stripping himself of his shirt before throwing it somewhere in the living room. He then stripped Zuko down till he was naked, one finger already working its way in and out of Zuko's red puffy hole, Zuko mewling and letting out little moans of pleasure. 

Sokka's hand lightly brushed over Zuko’s cock, his finger turning to two and his two fingers turning to three. Before they knew it, Sokka was lifting up Zuko, circling his cock around Zuko's rim, making Zuko cry. 

"D-Daddy, p-p-please," Zuko begged, "please, Daddy, I need it." 

“Mmm.~ And what would that be baby boy.” Sokka smirked when Zuko whined out a breathy, your cock please. Grinning he moved into a better position.

"Only since you asked so nicely," Sokka smirked, allowing himself to push the blunt head of his cock past the rim of muscle, Zuko gasping at the foreign yet familiar feeling. 

"D-Dada- o-oh, god," Zuko muttered gibberish, feeling impossibly full, as though he could feel Sokka in his tum. He felt like he was floating when Sokka started to gently grind his hips up, knowing his baby's sensitivity. 

"D-Daddy, p-please, faster- Go, Sokka , please-!" Zuko choked out.

Hearing his boyfriend's pleas for him to speed up his pace, Sokka began mercilessly thrusting up into his baby his good good boy, Zuko letting out choked sobs as his sweet spot was repeatedly abused. Zuko never understood how Sokka managed to find that special spot that had him keening, but he was definitely not complaining as he let his head fall against his boyfriend's strong chest, muffling his moans into the skin. 

"Shh, Baby, the neighbors will hear," Sokka spoke, "we don't want another noise complaint from the landlord do we, remember?" 

It was as if Zuko didn't hear up, too immersed in how good it felt to be that full, how satisfying it was to feel so pleasured. Zuko could only sob letttinf tears drip down his face as he whined out louder, having no control over the situation as Sokka pinned Zuko's hands together with one hand, the other working Zuko's hips up and down. 

"G-gonna... gonna," Zuko couldn't speak, couldn't think clearly, but with one look to his twitching cock Sokka knew that he was about to cum. Sokka smirked, reaching down and jacking the boy off, making Zuko scream from feeling too good, so good, too much, too much too-. With that, Zuko squirted onto his and Sokka’s chest, Sokka thrusting up a few more times into the twitchy wet heat before he released deep into Zuko, filling him to the brim with his cum. 

The two took a collective moment to catch their breaths, Zuko shaking harshly due to the extreme orgasm. Sokka sighed, picking up his baby so he could go and clean the both of them off. 

"I wuv you, Daddy." 

"I love you too beautiful boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work for this ship and on AO3!!  
> I hope you enjoyed and let me know if you would like more works for this pairing :)


End file.
